crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
King Tiger
General Ri-Chan Kyong is the leader of the KPA forces on the Lingshan Islands, and the main human antagonist in Crysis. Background He commands the KPA troops on the Lingshan Islands. Kyong, unlike most of the Korean soldiers he commands, was independently schooled and was described as a well experienced student. Kyong also spends more time in the West. He views the United States as aggressive, militaristic imperialists that commit "illegal" actions and embarrass themselves in front of the world since the Iraq War and the Vietnam War. He believes that the U.S. government is risking the lives of its troops to make them "criminals" and ignorant of any "humanitarian" efforts and missions of North Korea. He heard of scientists of the International Archaelogical Survey led by Dr. David Rosenthal discovering many artifacts that reveal the past through contacts in the CIA. He believed that they might help him find his holy grail that will give him unlimited power no man has ever seen. He was able to get a prototype of the nanosuit and distribute them to his men. Kyong found Rosenthal on the Lingshan Islands, evacuated the civilians, and held the research team at gunpoint, demanding to find the artifact that transmit energy spikes on the island. The high military presence on the island stems from his interest in the findings of the research team and the potential military technology it could yield. To prevent the power from taking too long to transfer, he split up the research team, each of them discovering the inactive Cephs with the energy Kyong wanted. He (along with other North Korean soldiers) was aware that the CIA was interested in the island. Like the special forces, Kyong is equipped with a Korean Nanosuit. ''Crysis Kyong is responsible for the KPA occupation of the Lingshan islands in the beginning cinematic of the game. The occupation of the islands is due to the International Archæological Survey group's discovery of the inactive Aliens on the island. In "Contact", Raptor Team first learns of Kyong and that he is holding a group of American researchers hostage. After accessing the Korean Tactical Network, Raptor Team discovered that General Kyong was guarded by a regiment of some of the finest Korean Special Forces soldiers in the military. In "Relic", Nomad sees on a video-conference screen that Kyong is holding Helena Rosenthal hostage in a mine and is staying in contact with her father. Kyong ignores Dr. Rosenthal's warnings about the "fossils". After Nomad's infiltration of the Korean-controlled excavation sites and his entrance into the mine in "Awakening", Kyong is seen with Helena and one of her colleagues. To the player, it seems that his only bodyguards are three or four Nano-equipped soldiers. However, Nomad is ambushed by two hidden Korean Nano troopers and is knocked-out. Kyong then had Nomad's suit's functions deactivated by his bodyguards. Both Helena and her colleague warn Kyong about the dangers of opening the alien ship, but Kyong simply kills Helena's colleague and forces her to continue to open the alien ship. After the charges placed around the entrance to the ship are blown, the room is thrown into chaos as a burst of energy emanates from the ship. On regaining his footing, Nomad sees that Kyong has enveloped himself and his Nanosuit with great power, harnessed by the Alien ship. The blast from the ship also killed Kyong's bodyguards and reactivated Nomad's Nanosuit. Armed with a Hurricane Minigun, the two duel, ending with Kyong's death. Quotes Trivia * Kyong's name is usually called mistakenly into other names such as 'Kong'. * Kyong kills the unnamed scientist after the scientist says "You could kill us all!". * In Crysis Warhead on the Shore Leave level, there is a radio where you can hear a reporter talking about Kyong's death. The radio can be found in a house by the beach on the left side of the road shortly after the point where you brought O'Neill to the VTOL. * An easter egg can be found in the English.pak file in the game files. You go to Localized and you found it. Use WinRar or WinZip to open it. Go to dialogs and you find a lot of junk in there. One of them contains Kyong's speech (which was removed), which he demands the U.S. Special Forces and citizens to leave the Lingshan Island. * In Contact, a KPA grunt can be heard mentioning about General Kyong's shady reputation. Some North Korean soldiers revere him as the greatest general in the country while others point out his disobedience towards his superiors, especially his obsession over an "old temple". This may hint at General Kyong's mental instability, especially in regards to his God complex and over-obsession with acquiring and harnessing Ceph technology. *In Core, there is a radio near where you start and it talks about Kyong's death and the North Korean government claiming that it was an assassination. It's unknown how the news reporters and government officials figured out about Kyong's death so quickly, thus leaving a plot hole. It is possible that the USMC received Nomad's news of Kyong's death and the news spread so quickly to the public. *General Kyong is voiced by Hyunsoo Han, *Kyong super-charging his Nanosuit with Ceph energy is similar to Prophet being able to super-charge his Nanosuit 2 in Crysis 3. The only difference between the two is that Prophet was rendered nearly invincible from the energy whilst Kyong was rendered far more durable but still succeptible to damage. *He can survive many headshots from Nomad without any kind of headgear. *Kyong can be killed instantly by throwing an object at him, like one of the many barrel drums lying around in the level. *In the first cutscene of All The Fury in Crysis Warhead the KPA Nanosoldier that Psycho kills has the same facial model as General Kyong. de:General Kyong Category:Crysis Characters